Netalia's Diary
by N. Belarus
Summary: This story will have a diary entry at the beginning of every chapter. After that will be the story. This story expresses Netalia's thoughts and feelings, as you could probably tell, followed by her actions. What could possibly go wrong when someone gets a hold of her diary? Let's just hope for the best...
1. Chapter 1

_"I'm pushed down._

_ Pushed around._

_ Beaten._

_Bruised. _

_What have I to lose?_

_ You are gone._

_ Was it something I did wrong?_

_Forgive me!_

_ Forgive me!_

_ You know I love you!_

_You know I do!_

_Take me._

_ Take me as I am. _

_Take me while you can. _

_I am dying inside."_

Netalia wrote these words in her diary. That is how she felt. The only one she loved did not love her back. Ivan. Ivan Braginski. Netalia Braginski? No. It would never be. It seemed he hated her. But, maybe, she could try something different? A different approach of capturing his heart?

Avoid him?

Act uninterested?

Not care?

She could try...


	2. Chapter 2

"He will love me. He has to. He has to! I love him! Why can't he love me? It hurts. So bad. I had a sharp pain in my chest right at my heart. I went to the doctor to go get it checked out. He said it was from stress! Stress... He put me in counseling. Can you believe that? I don't need counseling! I need Ivan! Why can he not see that? See that I'm sitting here, dying? I haven't been around him in a week. I have called a few times and sent him a few messages, but that is it. Maybe I could try acting just like a sister and not care that he doesn't love me? I can try... I just wish he knew what he was putting me through. How bad it hurts. How horrid it feels."

She put her diary away. "Act like a sister..." She said to herself,"And nothing more..." She took a deep breath and stood from off her bed. She called Ukraine. She answered,"Hello?"  
"Hello Katyusha." Belarus answered,"Would you like to go get some ice cream with me tomorrow?" Ukraine smiled then replied,"That would be wonderful. At what time?"  
"Around noon."  
"Okay."  
"Well, I'll see you then."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." Belarus hung up.  
She then called Russia.  
He answered and sighed,"Yes, Netalia?"  
She smiled a little,"Brother, would you like to go to get some ice cream with me and Katyusha tomorrow?"  
Russia paused and thought,'WAIT. She is not asking for us to be alone? She always wants for us to be alone...'  
"Sure." He replied. "Okay. Katyusha and I will pick you up around noon." She hung up and put her phone away. She wanted to talk to him longer but she had to act like a sister and nothing more. The next day Belarus got up and had breakfast then took a shower. She got in her usual dress and brushed her hair and teeth. She put her usual bow in her hair. She stared in the mirror and sighed. She looked at the clock. It was 11:30. She had better go and get them. She went out the door. When she arrived at Ukraine's house she knocked on the door. Ukraine answered the door with a warm little smile,"Hello little sister."  
"Hello" Belarus replied,"Are you ready?"  
Ukraine nodded then came outside and closed the door. They chatted casually as they made their way to Russia's house. Belarus knocked on the door. Russia answered as he was buttoning up his jacket. "Hello brother..." Belarus said somewhat sadly. Russia did not notice, however, and came out and closed the door.  
He stood in silence a moment before saying,"Hello sister."  
"Are you ready?" She asked kind of shyly. Russia narrowed his eyes a little and looked at her,"Did I not just come out here close the door signa-" Ukraine cut him off,"Brother, stop it... She's just trying to be polite..."  
Belarus looked down,"No, he's right... I shouldn't have asked..." She took a deep breath to get rid of the forming tears in her eyes. She felt stupid. She took Ukraine's arm and gently tugged it,"Let's go..." She said quietly. They all walked to the ice cream parlor, Belarus leading and Ukraine in between Russia and her.  
When they got there Russia got a chocolate, Ukraine a strawberry, and Belarus got a vanilla. Belarus paid.  
Russia looks at her,"I would have paid..."  
She shook her head,"No... I wanted to..." They sat at a table inside. Belarus sat close to Ukraine as they ate their ice cream. When they were finished they walked Ukraine home. One Ukraine was gone to her house Belarus walked with Russia to his home. They were about halfway to Russia's house. He glanced at her. She was looking down and expressionless.  
"Netalia?" She looked at him in response. "Are you okay?"  
She nodded kind of blankly,"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
"You're acting kinda different..."  
She looked down a little,"Is that a good thing o or a bad thing?..."  
Russia did not answer but stopped and felt her head. She did not feel warm. He looked at her a moment before walking again. 'I messed it up! I did something wrong!' Belarus thought. They approached his house. She stopped at the end of the driveway. He went on into his house without a word. Belarus ran home. She thought she had done something wrong in his eyes.


End file.
